Runic Charms
Runic Charms are special runes that can be found within Cyberspace. A player may have a total of 22 Charms; 2 Equipped and 20 in their Charms Inventory. Though not immediately useful, they have the potential of becoming a useful aspect of their adventures through the quests needed to become active. To unlock the potential of a Runic Charm you must equip it, complete the Charm quest, and insert the designated runes. Charms provide you with the most rare and special abilities and are well worth your while to acquire and activate. To have the effect of a charm active, it must have all needed runes or lower level charms inserted, the quest completed, and be currently equipped on the Charms screen. "Charms DO NOT STACK. Example: Equipping two Skein of Ablation charms will not increase the chance ablation will pop. Charms do not have a set percentage. Having one charm is saying "this has a chance of happening". Stacking the same charm is saying "this '''definitely' has the exact same chance as before of happening"."'' There is some varied veiws as far as using similar charms ie "two Skein of Ablation". Some players think that having two charms increase the chances while others believe that they do not stack. Without a definite credible source these accounts are at player discretion of whether one should or should not run dual charms. Only through the players own experience can one determine if running two is useful or not and should not immediately be dismissed. Variety is the spice of life however so feel free to not limit yourself unless you feel you are benefiting from what you have. Understanding your Charm Your typical Charm has 7 pieces of information: *Level of the Charm (1-3) *Its unique name which will be the same color as the Charm (Grey/White,Purple,Red) *The Quest required to activate the effects of the Charm *Its value (should you decide to salvage it) *The Bonus applied to your character of which there are 5 styles (see Bonus) *The description of the Charms special ability. *The Runes required to complete the Charm. Only the quest, bonus, and required runes shall be covered next. 'Quest' The quest typically requires you to go and kill, collect, find, or activate so many things within Too Human. Each Tier has a number of unique quests that are typically unique to that Tier. (i.e. you will never find a Tier 1 Charm that requires you to kill the Helheim boss) 'Bonus' There are 5 different bonus styles of charms, not including their effects: *Weapon *Armor *Weapon All Skill +1 *Armor All Skill +1 *Weapon Armor All Skill +1 These bonus effect are applied to the weapon/armor that you are using at that time. This is applied to all weapons your character will use so though you may favour your melee weapon, your ballistic weapon will recieve the bonus should you need to range an enemy. The latter 3 bonuses are typically found on Tier 3 Charms and require a great deal of work typically to recieve their bonus 'Rune Requirements' The last important aspect of your Charm is the Runic portion which needs to be completed as well in order to get your Charm working. Starting at Tier 1 you will insert Runes from your Rune inventory to help complete a Tier 1, however at Tier 2 and Tier 3 you will need to have the appropriate previous Tier 1 and Tier 2 Charm to complete their succesors. Typically it requires anywhere between 3-5 Runes to complete a Charm, though one can occassionally find one that requires 2 or even 6. The aquirement of runes is as simple as going to the market or by finding them while adventuring. Charm Quests It's great to read something that's both enjoyable and provides pragmatic solutions. 'Tier 2 Charms' Purple in color and more uncommon than a Tier 1, these ruins are typically the mid-level quest charm meaning that the required number to complete the quest can be almost double if not more than the amount required by a Tier 1. An example being that a Tier 1 that may require 30 Ruiner kills may will not seem entirely as unnerving as say a Tier 2 that requires 200 Ruiner kills. If you have a few of these you have advanced enough in the game that you are encountering more and more enemies to kill. This makes the required quests not as difficult to accomplish, just takes a bit longer to complete. Completion of a Tier 2 Charm requires the appropriate completed Tier 1 Charms. 'Quest Types for Tier 2' Encompasses all of Tier 1 and includes the following: #Kill Named Enemies #Kill Ice Forest Boss #Kill World Serpent Boss #Kill Helheim Mini Boss 'Tier 3 Charms' Red in color and very infrequent compared to the other Tiers, you may or may not find one in your initial play through but stranger things can happen. The quests associated with this tier are the longest and most tedious, requiring sometimes very specific targets (like containers) or an immense amount of time upon which to hunt down and kill targets sometimes into the thousands. The good thing about these is that they are hands down some of the best charms to have equipped due to the fact all have an All Skill +1. Occasionally you may find a charm that applies the charms effect to both weapon and armor. Investing into a Tier 3 charm and completing it also gains you the achievement 'Aesir Ascendant'. You will need the appropriate completed Tier 2 Charms. 'Quest Types for Tier 3' Encompasses all of Tier 1 and includes the following: #Kill Named Enemies #Destroy Containers #Kill Enemies In Air #Kill Goblins #Kill Helheim Boss #Earn All Tokens For Hall of Heroes 0/3* #Earn All Tokens For Helheim 0/3* #Earn All Tokens For Ice Forest 0/3* #Earn All Tokens For World Serpent 0/3* #Kill 7,000 enemies using ballistics For info on completing go here. Runic Charm Completion Example To help clarify how to build a charm here is an example of a Tier 3 Charm. Recently having aquired a Tier 3 Epic Charm of the Fleshleech its quest requires the killing of 120 Trolls. Being that there is a large number of Troll kills required this will require that the player either runs the rune passively by placing it in a rune slot during the normal course of gameplay; however, having played the game long enough the player can potentially grind The World Serpant level to some success in killing probably the largest number of Trolls. Trolls can also be found in the first two levels of the game. The runes required are: Checking the Charms that are already in the inventory, we find two previously completed Tier 2 Charms that will fit in and . There is also another Tier 2 which partially complete only needing 54 Dark Elf kills to reach 400 and filling in the slot. Among the Tier 2 is the that requires some work but only requires 3 Tier 1 Charms and the quest to complete. Among the Tier 1 Charms we find the required three Charms needed for the blank Tier 2. The 3 Tier 1 quests require: *25 Collected Blueprints *200 Enemies killed with Hit Counter 20 or Higher *3 Leader Kills After inserting the appropriate runes into the Tier 1 either from buying them in the store if not having them already the process begins. Being that by passively running the Tier 3 we can focus on the Tier 1 by starting in the Hall of Heros with fairly easy enemies, sufficient number of Goblin Leaders, and the occasional Troll. Having completed the level, almost all of the Tier ones have been completed save the some odd number of 200 enemies needing to be killed. Playing through Ice Forest allows for the completion of the 200 kills. Having completed these Tier ones they are inserted into the blank Tier 2 that requires 30 Named Enemy kills. Now one needs to decided how best to proceeded by either completing the Dark elf kills or by running the Named Enemy kills. Being that the charm is almost completed anyways there is plenty of opportunities for Named Kills since any Leader/Troll is a named mob and there is a chance later in play to get the needed named kills. After completing both Ice Forest and World Serpent the Player is left with grinding Trolls to finish off the charm which may take a few play through or grinds to complete. Charm Effects Tier 1 (Grey/White) Tier 2 (Purple) Tier 3 (Red) Category:Equipment Category:Runic Charm